Passing Notes
by happythoughts
Summary: Hermione read a note in Harry's transfiguration book. What it's about could change her relationship with her friend forever. Hr/R ... with H/G on the side. Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the story.  Thanks, JK Rowling.

Summary: Hermione borrows Harry's Transfiguration book because she left hers at Hagrid's while there on an afternoon tea visit. (now does that sound like the Hermione that YOU know?) But what she finds in Harry's transfiguration book while borrowing it could change her relationship with one of her very best friends. 

Passing Notes

By happythoughts

         "Can I be hearing this? Hermione Granger, _the_ Hermione Granger, forgot one of her books somewhere? This can't be happening! HELP! The world's coming to and end! HELP!" exclaimed Ron, apparently exaggerating his disbelief that Hermione forgot her transfiguration book at Hagrid's.  

         Harry snickered as he searched his bag for his book to lend to Hermione.  Hermione snapped, "Oh shutup, Ron, I do make mistakes sometimes. No one's perfect."

         "Yeah, you were until now," he replied under his breath.  Then, he stopped.  He just thought of how that just sounded.  "I mean, … er … well you know what I mean!"

         Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief and sat down next to Harry at the table.  She ignored the boys for the rest of the evening that they sat there studying in the common room.  Instead of studying, she looked around the room for sometime, noticing the littlest things.  Ginny and Colin were in a game of exploding snap.  Fred and George were in their usual group, joking away, and over in the corner, Seamus and Lavender were cuddling together, talking to each other like each of them had a secret to share.  

         Unexpectedly, a pang of jealousy swept through Hermione's body.  She looked at Harry and Ron, hoping that none of them had seen her flinch. After one more glance at the pair, she went back to her work.  

         "ARGH! I just don't get this crap.  Harry, what are you doing for your chart in Divination?" asked Ron in frusteration, with piles of crunched up parchment growing next to him.  

         "What we always do, Ron, making everything up," said Harry, like it was the most obvious thing to do. 

         Hermione pursed her lips, knowing that that was definitely not the right thing to do.  But she kept quiet.  She knew that if she said something about Divination, Ron would say to keep out of it because she had walked out of the class 2 years ago.  Trying to concentrate hard on her studies, she went back to reading 2 more lessons ahead in the transfiguration book than they were supposed to.  (What else did you expect of Hermione?) 

         But somehow her eyes wandered over to Lavender and Seamus again, who this time were pecking at each other playfully.  Another pang of jealousy hit Hermione.  How she wished she could be that relaxed around the one that she liked … or even loved.  But she knew that that person would never have the same feelings about her, it was evident.  Hermione could not concentrate anymore.  She excused herself from the boys and went up to her dormitory to study instead.  

         Hermione washed her face as she got ready for bed.  When she looked up at the mirror to glance at her reflection, she saw a girl with bags under her eyes, bushy brown, annoying hair, and eyes that were clouded.  Trying to see what it would be like to be like Parvarti or Lavender, she imagined herself with makeup and slick, perfect hair.  "Oh this is impossible," she said allowed to herself.  With that, she walked to her bed and slipped on her most comfortable pajamas.  

         She opened Harry's book once more to find the lesson that she had been studying, but one thing that she saw caught her eye.  She had opened to a blank page of the book, at the very back.  She saw Harry's and Ron's handwriting.  Her eyes longed to read what they had written, but she knew that it was their private business and she had no right to read it.  But the bad side of Hermione won over the good side and she read the notes eagerly.  

         Ron, it's completely obvious.  Why don't you just tell her? I think everyone knows except her.

       You're wrong, I know you are.  And why don't you try telling a girl that you like her? Hmm? What about Cho? NOW do you see my side of this?

       Hey, where have you been? I'm completely over her.  Anyway, this is not about me, it's about you.  I don't know Ron, just tell her! What's the worse that could happen?

       That she wouldn't feel the same way about me, that's what could happen.  

         And that was the last little note that Ron had written.  Hermione sat in her bed in shock.  ***So Ron DID like someone! I KNEW it! Why didn't he just tell me who it was? It's not like I am a blabbermouth like Parvarti***Hermione thought to herself.  

         All night Hermione tossed and turned, thinking about what she had just read in Harry's book.  She thought of who the lucky girl (_Wait did I just say lucky? No, no, I meant unfortunate._ She thought) could be that Ron liked.  By the time that Hermione woke up, she still couldn't figure out who it could be.  

         At breakfast, Harry noticed Hermione was off in another world.  He tried to get her to snap back into reality.  "So, Hermione, me and Ron were thinking of visiting Hagrid after school, since we're off from afternoon classes. That way you can get your Transfiguration book, too. Feel like coming along?" 

         After Hermione still did not answer, Ron tried it. "So Hermione, we heard that you've got a bun in the oven (for those of you who don't know what that phrase means, it means that you are pregnant) … what happened on your trip to Bulgaria again?" 

         That got Hermione back into reality.  She was shocked and exclaimed, "Ron Weasley! What gave you _that_ ridiculous idea? And you have no business knowing what I did at Bulgaria this summer, that is my personal business!" 

         Ron was taken back.  "Woah, calm down, I was just trying to get you to come back into our world, you know what I mean?"

         Harry sniggered into his bowl of cereal.  5 minutes later, it was time to go to charms class.  They were learning about something that Hermione had already read about and experimented with, so she was caught daydreaming and doodling in her notebook.  "Mrs. Granger, what is the command used to attract one thing to another?"  Professor Flitwick asked.

         Like she had been paying attention all the time, Hermione answered, "Attractio Lucio." 

         "Still on top of everything, isn't she?" Professor Flitwick said proudly.  And then he went back to teaching the class, while Hermione went back to doodling and daydreaming.  

         It wasn't until a couple minutes later than Hermione realized that she had been drawing a picture of two stick figures holding hands with a heart around them.  She gazed at the picture in wonder, and then was startled to see Ron was staring at the picture also.  He found her looking at him with her startled eyes, and they looked at each other for some time.  Finally, Hermione smiled at him slightly and scribbled away the picture, acting as if it were no big deal. 

         During Divination, while Hermione was at Arithmacy, Harry and Ron were having a quiet conversation about her.  Harry whispered, "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Hermione? She's kind of been out of it today."

         "Yeah I know …" Ron trailed off, seeing that Professor Trelawney was coming their way.  

         "But now Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have extremely interesting events that should be coming to them this week.  On Ron's chart, it says that on Tuesday, he shall be getting a good mark in Potions class."

         The whole class sniggered.  Everyone knew that that would never ever happen to Gryffindor, unless Snape was feeling extremely, extremely, extremely, extremely good day.  But fortunately, Professor Trewlawney did not catch on.  She walked away and left Harry and Ron back to their conversation.

         "Yeah I know what you mean, I got her doodling a picture in her book during Charms this morning," whispered Ron.

         "Yeah but she always goes off in her own world during classes, she's always reads the lesson ahead of what we are actually doing," explained Harry.

         "No, you didn't see the picture.  It was a picture of two stick figures holding hands with a heart around them," whispered Ron.

         "_WHAT?_  Why would she be drawing something like that? Hermione _never ever_  thinks about romance or any kind of that stuff," hissed Harry.  They stopped their conversation, Harry had caused some heads to turn around and look at them when he exclaimed in surprise.  Harry motioned them to turn back to Professor.  

         "I don't know, it was kind of weird, do you think she has something to tell us or something?" asked Ron in wonder.

         "Like what? Tell you what, I'll ask her during dinner, maybe then she'll tell us." And that ended their conversation for the time being. 

         Hermione sighed as she sat down at the table in the Great Hall; obviously something was bothering her.  Everyone had seemed to notice.  Her arithmacy teacher had scolded her for not paying attention, she had done poorly on her History of Magic test, and she had snapped at Neville when he interrupted her when she was daydreaming.  All in all, it was not Hermione's best day.  

         "Hey, Hermione, what's up?" asked Ginny.

         "Hmmm? Oh, nothing, just been having a bad day," replied Hermione.

         Ginny got the point that Hermione did not feel like talking, so she let her be.  She went off to talk to her fourth year friends.  Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming back from Divination.  They greeted her and sat down were Ginny had been sitting.  One look at their faces, she knew that something was up.  "What do you want?" she asked ungratefully.

         Harry and Ron gave each other knowing looks, and Harry began to talk.  "Listen, Hermione, we've noticed that you have been off in your own world today, and we know that something's up."

         "What WE want to know … is … that …" trailed off Ron, looking at Harry like he had forgotten what to say.  Hermione suddenly caught on.  "Oh, I see! So, you two have been going behind my back, talking about me, just because I have been having a bad day! Well, for your information, you two are the reason that I have been having the worst day ever! Take a look at your transfiguration book, Harry, and maybe you'll understand!" said Hermione, throwing the book in Harry's face, and stomping out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry and Ron bewildered completely.

         They sat there in shock for about a total of 2 minutes until they finally began talking again.  "Woah, what's up with her?" asked Harry, still puzzled completely.

         "Who cares what's wrong? Didn't you hear her? Open that transfiguration book now!" demanded Ron.

         Harry picked the book up and flipped through the pages, one by one, examining every single page as he passed it.  "Oh give me that, you prat! You're taking too long," said Ron, grabbing the book out of his hands.

         Harry muttered, "You obviously have no patience."

         But Ron didn't hear.  His mouth opened in horror as he flipped to the very last page of Harry's book.  His eyes scanned the notes that they had written to each other only about a week ago.  He looked up at Harry, his eyes shooting daggers at him.  "Why did you give her your book, you fool?! Now she knows!" 

         But all Harry could say was, "Oops?" 

         Ron sat through a trance the rest of the dinner, not believing that Hermione had read their note.  Harry sat guiltily, playing with his mash potatoes until they turned cold.  "Oh, cheer up Ron. I don't think she knows that who it is that we're talking about.  There's nothing to worry about," Harry tried.

         Ron didn't say anything.  All he was thinking in his head now was that Hermione knew his secret, and that he would never be able to face her again, unless it was a matter of life and death, that is.  

         The two boys walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they found everyone having little conversations hear and there, excited that it was almost time for Christmas break to begin.  Eager to get out of Ron's way, Harry found a chair near Fred, George, and Ginny, and joined in right away in their conversation.  Ron noticed that Ginny had turned bright red, but nothing could bring him out of his horror right now.  

         He went upstairs to his dormitory room and flopped into bed.  Staring at the canopy, he thought, _"I can't believe that she knows.  All this time, I've kept it a secret, and now she knows.  No wonder she had been making that picture in Charms … it all explains it now.  Do you think those two stick figures represented two certain people? Should I say anything to her? How about, 'So … you know now, feel like going to Hogsmeade soon?' NO! That sounds so dumb … Ron, get a hold of yourself…"_  After awhile, Ron fell asleep.  

         Two days later, Hermione had seemed to notice a change in Ron's attitude towards her.  They hadn't been in their daily bickering fight. He seemed to have lost touch in his many insults he gave to her.  But surprisingly, Hermione missed them.  Not only had he been not his normal self, but Ron had not talked to her for the past two days.  

         Hermione had tried to talk to Ron, trying to start up conversations during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but nothing seemed to work.  She even confronted Harry about Ron's unusual behavior.  

         "Harry, what's wrong with Ron? Why won't he talk to me?" 

         Harry didn't seem to look at Hermione in the face when he said this.  "What? I hadn't noticed … maybe he's just having a bad day or something."

         Hermione definitely did not believe Harry when he said this, and she kept badgering him about it.  But Harry simply would not budge one bit.  _Fine, if they are going to be like this, I'll just ignore them too!_ Hermione thought.  She began hanging around with Ginny, instead of them two, where she could talk about more things with her.  She even tried asking Ginny who Ron liked, insinuating it slightly.  

         "Ginny, if you swore not to tell anyone else, and I mean it, would you?" asked Hermione.

         "Of course I would, Hermione, have I ever broken a promise or secret?" asked Ginny.

         "Well, okay.  I borrowed Harry's transfiguration book once because I left mine at Hagrid's one day, right?  And I was flipping around the pages, and I saw a note that Harry and Ron had written."

         "Oooh! And you read it, didn't you!" squealed Ginny.

         "No! Well … yes … I did.  Well what would you have done!?" said Hermione, seeing the devilish grin that Ginny had formed.  "Anyway, so I read it.  And in it, Harry was saying how Ron should tell this girl that he liked her, and Ron was denying it, and silly things like that.  Isn't that horribly funny? Ron actually likes someone!" said Hermione excitedly.

         Ginny's smile faltered.  She looked away from Hermione, and began fidgeting with her robe.  "Ginny? Ginny? What's wrong? Do you know who the girl is?" asked Hermione with hope.

         "I-uh, well…" stuttered Ginny.  Hermione grabbed Ginny and ordered her to tell her who the girl was.  "Ginny! Tell me! Tell me! I must know, don't you realize that I could have the time of my life making fun of Ron instead of he making fun of me? Please! Come on, tell me, what's it to you? Is it really that big of a deal?" said Hermione all at once.  

         "Hermione—you're—choking me!" gasped Ginny.  

         Hermione let go and embarrassly apologized.  "Sorry," she muttered.  After Ginny regained her breath, she looked up at Hermione and said, "If it isn't a big deal, why do I have to tell you then?" 

         This made Hermione shut up.  She was right.  Why was she making a big deal about it? Who cared that Ron liked someone? Who cared that Harry knew and that she didn't? Who cared that _Ginny_ knew and she didn't? Who cared that—

         "Ginny TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" exclaimed Hermione. 

         "Obviously it is a big deal to you.  Okay, but you must PROMISE not to say anything! Even if Ron starts making fun of you again, and you know who he likes, you have to promise not to breath a word. Promise," said Ginny, holding out her pinky figure for Hermione to shake.  

         They pinky promised and Ginny opened her mouth to speak.  She knew that if Ron ever found out she told Hermione who he liked she would die a painful death.  Ginny opened her mouth and revealed who the girl was.  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? Don't worry it's only the 1st chapter. Please review! And if you want, you can give me some ideas, send them to me at Swishmish20@aol.com

Thanks!


	2. Hermione's Reaction

Summary:  Hey everyone, this is the 2nd chapter of Passing Notes .  Ginny reluctantly has told Hermione who the girl is that Ron likes.  See Hermione's reaction to it, and what she does about it.

Disclaimer:  I only wish I was the inventor of the famous characters of this story, thank you JK Rowling!

Chapter 2

Hermione's Reaction

By happythoughts

         Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed, in her dormitory, hangings shut, trying to shut the world out of her life for awhile.  She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had just happened.  

**~**

         "He likes you, Hermione," said Ginny, with a tremendous sigh, obviously glad to get the secret off of her chest. She risked taking a look at Hermione's face.  What she saw was a face of extreme bewilderment and surprise.

         Hermione sat speechless for a couple of minutes, until what Ginny said finally sunk down into her.  "Me? He likes _me?_"  She whispered.  Ginny nodded solemnly, still waiting for Hermione's complete reaction.  "Oh my gosh! He actually LIKES ME! Me! Only Me! After all of these years, finally, he likes me! Finally! Yes! Oh my gosh, I can't believe that this is happening! This is crazy! I've waited all of these years—" 

         Hermione gasped.  She covered her mouth, wishing she could take back those words that she had just said to Ginny.  But unfortunately, Ginny had heard.  She was hysterically laughing, she jumped off the bed and pointed at Hermione.  "I _knew_  it! I knew you liked him! It was SO obvious.  I just knew it!" 

         Hermione argued, trying to cover it up.  "You're crazy, why would I like someone like that? I mean, not that he's _bad _ or anything," she said, forgetting that she had been talking to his sister, "it's just that he's not my type, not at all.  I mean it."  

         Ginny gave her a look that said, you obviously are not a good actress.  Hermione gave up.  Ginny was not going to fall for it, not one bit.  She sighed, and lay back onto Ginny's bed and said, "Now what?"

         Ginny squealed in delight and said, "Now, we start planning.  Hermione, after you get out of my room, you are going to be a totally different, completely new, Hermione Granger."

         Hermione gulped.  She did not like the sound of this.  

**~**

         Hermione opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly, as she remembered her reaction.  She couldn't believe that this was happening.  She had a feeling of excitement and happiness in the pit of her stomach, but there seemed to be a puncture in it, a puncture of nervousness and doubt.  **What if Ron doesn't like the new and improved me? **Thought Hermione.  She stepped out of her bed and went to the bathroom, to look at her reflection.  She saw just a touch of blush, noticeable mascara and eyeliner, and just one layer of baby blue eye shadow.  Ginny had told her that the color blue was a perfect color for Hermione.  Hermione smiled slightly, happy with the results of Ginny's makeover.  She only wished that Ron had thought the same thing. She sighed as she remembered his reaction.

                                                                                          **~**

         Ginny had pulled out a large make up kit.  She grinned mischeviously, as if she was hiding a secret from Hermione.  "Ginny, where did you get all of this?" asked Hermione in wonder.

         "Oh, you know, Mom gave it to me on my 13th birthday, she said I was old enough to start wearing it.  Although I only wear it on special occasions," answered Ginny.  She took Hermione over to the bathroom and made her sit on a stool, away from the mirror, so that Hermione could not see what she was doing until she was finally done.  Hermione tried to protest as Ginny began to make her over, but Ginny would not approve.  

         "Hermione, stop fidgeting! You look great! Wait until Ron sees this, he's going to flip!"  said Ginny excitedly.  

         Hermione wished that she could feel the same way as Ginny did.  She had a feeling that something bad was going to come out of this.  

         Half an hour later, Ginny was done.  She led Hermione downstairs to the common room, where everyone was still either studying or having conversations with their friends.  Right away Hermione saw Harry and Ron sitting in armchairs, having a quiet conversation, obviously not wanting anyone else to hear.  Two yards within them, Hermione stopped in her footsteps.  "Oh Ginny, I can't do this! What if he doesn't like this new look? I will be so embarrassed!" she moaned.  

         "Trust me, if Ron doesn't like your look, he is completely braindead and blind."  

         Hermione started walking again, Ginny right behind her.  As she approached them, they abruptly stopped their conversation.  Harry looked up at Hermione in surprise.  He said, "Oh --- hi, Hermione, what's up?" 

         Hermione flipped her hair and said, "Nothing, mind if we sit down with you guys?" They didn't mind and just as Hermione was about to sit down next to Harry, Ginny cleared her throat, motioning to sit down next to Ron.  Hermione caught on and nervously sat down next to Ron.  "So, guys, what were you talking about before we came?" asked Ginny.

         Harry and Ron cautiously looked act each other in panic.  "Oh, nothing in particular, just school, the next trip to Hogsmeade, quidditch … stuff like that, right Harry?" said Ron quickly.

         "Er—yeah, that's right, exactly.  Just can't wait to go to practice tomorrow!" said Harry.  Ginny and Hermione both pursed their lips, knowing that they had not been talking about that stuff at all.  But Hermione wasn't concerned about that, she still hadn't seen Ron's reaction.  She turned her head towards him and said, "So, Ron, do you notice anything different about me?" 

         Ron turned pink slightly, and gulped.  He obviously had noticed a major change in Hermione's physical appearance … she was wearing make up.  But it took him by surprise, he never had pictured her to be the one to wear make up like that.  He gulped again, looked her up and down, and said, "Hmm … nope! Did you finally do something with your hair? It's not as bushy and messy anymore."

         Ginny made a noise of disgust, and Harry shook his head. They both knew that that was definitely the wrong thing to say to Hermione.  Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she looked away.  She was completely embarrassed, and the only thing she wanted to do right now was to get away from Ron.  She tried not to blink, so that her mascara would not run.  She excused herself quickly and walked back up to her dormitory.  

**~**

         Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head, and washed her face, getting rid of the makeup.  She looked at her reflection when she was down, mostly looking at her hair.  **It is rather bushy, isn't it? Maybe I should do something about it.  NO! I can't do that! Then Ron will think that I changed my hair just because of him.  That would be too obvious, wouldn't it? But I don't want him thinking that I have messy, bushy hair, do I?**  She thought to herself.  

         Not caring anymore, she went back to her bed and tried to go to bed.  It took her about an hour before she finally fell asleep, having a dreamless sleep.  She was lucky that she had not heard Ginny, Harry, and Ron's conversation after she had left, because she would have had a sleep of dreams for the next year.  

**~**

         "Ron, how can you be so dense? That was not the thing to say to the girl that you like!" said Ginny in disgust, after Hermione had left them.  

         "Really, Ron, we were just talking about what to _do_ with her! How to slyly ask her out, remember? What happened with that? You really ruined it, she's not going to talk to you for the rest of your life," added Harry. 

         "And now look what you did, Ron.  She probably is going to hate her hair now, and she's going to be so self-conscious about it now.  You really know what to say to a girl, you know," Ginny said sarcastically.  

         "ALRIGHT! Enough! I get your point," burst out Ron, "but what else was I supposed to say, 'Oh, you look hott, Hermione,'?"

         "Exactly," Harry and Ginny said in unison.  

         Ron put his head in his hands and sighed.  He knew that it was dumb of him to say what he had said to Hermione, but for some reason, he just could not give girls compliments.  Especially Hermione.  After all those years of making fun of her, it was just a habit of Ron.  

**~**

A/N:  Well, what do you think? I've made Ron such a rude guy, haven't I? Don't worry, I will definitely loosen him up a bit in the chapters to come. Stay tuned!  ~Melissa~


	3. Just to be Normal

Summary:  Ron thinks out what he should do about Hermione and him for the next couple of days.  Hermione debates whether to keep wearing makeup and act differently like Ginny taught her, or to be her normal self.  

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own these characters…

Chapter 3

Just to be Normal

By happythoughts

       Ron went to bed that night feeling miserable.  And Ginny and Harry's criticism didn't make him feel better. **Some friends they are** he thought.  **Wait a minute, if I was a good friend, I wouldn't have said that rude comment to Hermione.  I'm such a prat** Ron thought, smacking himself on the forehead.  After a few more minutes of thinking, Ron fell into a deep sleep.  

       Ron had a terrible dream, or even nightmare, that night.  Here's what happened: 

       Hermione sat down next to Ron and asked him, "So, Ron, do you notice anything different about me?" 

       Ron gulped and thought of what to say.  Yes, he didn't notice something, but what was he to say?  Feeling very confident with himself, he replied, "You look very pretty, Hermione. I like your new look."

       Hermione's reaction was not what he expected.  Her face filled with fury and she stood up, smacking Ron in the head.  "What are you saying Ron?! That I was never pretty before I started putting make up on?! Well that shows what kind of friend you are, only liking girls because of their looks! Ha! Well let me inform you, Mr. Ron Weasley, no girl whatsoever will ever go out with you if that's all you like in girls … looks!" 

       And with that, she stalked off, leaving Ron in a terrible state of embarrassment.  

       Ron woke up the next morning, trying to forget about the dream that he had had that night.  When he told Harry about it, all he said was, "Ron, you know that Hermione would never say that.  You're just being paranoid.  Let it go."

       At breakfast, Hermione completely ignored Ron.  This time he was the one who was trying to make conversation with her, either by asking her politely to pass the butter, or to ask her what class they had next.  But nothing worked, even when he told her that he liked way she had put her hair up that morning.  

       "What's _that_ supposed to mean? For your information, Ron, I wear my hair like this every single day, and you're JUST noticing?" snapped Hermione.  

       Ron shut up after that.  He could tell that Hermione was not in the mood to talk with him that day.  But what made him extremely mad was that she had gone to talking to Harry more than ever, almost like she was flirting with him.  

       "Harry, can you please help me with my necklace? I can't seem to get to clip," Hermione asked Harry, batting her eyelashes.  Harry looked at Ron with uncertainty, whose face showed extreme anger.  Harry reluctantly clipped Hermione's necklace, with such quickness that it happened in a blink.  

       With satisfactory, Hermione grinned and thanked Harry.  She caught Ginny staring at her with confusion.  She mouthed, "What's wrong with you?"  Hermione shrugged and smiled affectionately at Harry.  Harry was really confused. **Why is she doing this? I thought she wanted to impress Ron, not me.** "Is this some sort of trick?" he thought aloud, although not meaning to.  

       "I was thinking the same exact thing," added Ginny.  

       Hermione laughed.  It didn't sound like the usual laugh of hers, it was more of a giggle.  "What ever do you mean, you two? A trick?"

       Ron shifted uncomfortably.  He knew where this conversation was heading to.  "Guys, I'm gonna head towards class now, it's almost time.  See you there."  And with that, he bolted out of the Great Hall as fast as he could.  Surprisingly, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  "Finally, he's gone."

       Harry and Ginny looked at each other with perplexity, as they watched Hermione turn back into her normal self.  "Er—Hermione?" asked Harry cautiously.

       "Yes Harry?"

       "What was up with you just a couple seconds ago? It kind of seemed like … like, you were uh … flirting with me," he said stuttering. 

       "Oh, that," she said, waving it off, "I was just trying to make Ron jealous, to get him back from last night, you know."

       Ginny burst out.  "Gosh! Why don't you guys just go out? It's SO obvious, I mean, last year at the Yule Ball … _everyone_ knows that Ron was jealous just because you went with Krum, and then you just _had_ to add that he should have asked you first, not as a last resort, and now you guys are just making each other mad at each other … just go out! It's making so mad, me and Harry have been doing all of this work just to get you two together, and all you're doing is throwing it down the drain."   She shoved her chair back and stalked out of the hall angrily.  

       Hermione sat in shock.  She had never seen Ginny get that mad so fast.  And it was all because of her.  Harry seemed to agree with Ginny, because after she left, he followed her; which left Hermione in a very difficult position.  She stole a glance around the room, and fortunately no one had witnessed what had just happened.  She could breathe again.  After a few moments of thinking, she left for class. 

A/N ~ Everyone, here is what happened with Ginny and Harry, after they walked off from Hermione at breakfast.

       Ginny stalked away from the Great Hall, fuming.  She had to get out of there before she had another burst about Hermione. She needed some air.  Over to the nearest window she walked, opened it, and breathed in the cold icy air.  Unexpectedly, she felt a tap on the shoulder.  She gave a startled jump and turned around.

       "Oh, hi Harry, you startled me," Ginny said.

       "Sorry, didn't mean to.  You okay?" he asked her sympathetically.  

       "Yeah, of course," she said, but after a few seconds, "actually, no, I'm not."

       Harry sat down on the ground near a suit of armor.  He motioned for her to sit down with him.  "We need to talk."

       Ginny hesitated, but she followed him.  "Okay … what's up?" 

       Harry didn't talk for awhile, it looked like he was searching for words to say.  Finally, he began, "Well, you know, I've been hearing some rumors about us and –"

       "Us?" Ginny asked bewildered.  

       "Yeah … you and I.  And well, they kind of think that we are … you know, a couple," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief.  It sounded like he had wanted to get this out of him for awhile.  

       Ginny sat in shock.  "A couple? Why would they think that?"

       "Er—I don't have the faintest idea.  But that's not the point.  I was just going to tell you that I hope you didn't think that we actually were, because I didn't want you to be hurt or anything.  You're like a sister to me, you know that."

       **Great, I'm a "sister" to him, is that all?** Ginny thought.

       "Yeah, of course, I didn't think that we were at all, no way," she said, laughing it off.  

       "Good … okay, well I have to go to class now.  See you later," Harry said, standing up and walking away.  Ginny watched him leave her and after about a minute, she left for charms.  But what she saw on her way there made her stop dead in her tracks. 

A/N: Hey guys, sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but hey, that's what makes it exciting. Also, sorry if this chapter was a little disappointing. I just finished it after doing my homework, and I was definitely not in a writing mood.  Review please. No flames! J 


	4. Their Secret

Summary: Ginny finds something (or some people) in the hall, doing something that definitely surprises her.  She luckily is unnoticed and tries to keep a secret of what she had just saw.  

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter to the story.  Enjoy! Review if you want to, but just so you know, I do not like reading flames … they really put me down and give me harder time to write.  (hint hint)

Chapter 4

Their Secret

By happythoughts

Ginny was about to turn the corner when she heard Hermione's breathless voice.  "Ron, what are you doing?"

**Uh-oh, I think I walked up at the wrong time**, she thought.  She turned to walk away, but as she heard Ron say, "Just shut up for once, will you?" 

       Ginny was filled with anger. How dare he speak to Hermione, her best friend like that! She decided that she was going to walk right up to Ron and stand up for Hermione.  She held her head up high and turned the corner.  "Ahem—"  

       Ginny's froze.  There was Ron and Hermione … kissing! They were actually kissing! She was in shock, weren't they just in a fight? How did this happen?  And not to be peverted or anything, but, they were really into it.  Ron was almost pushing Hermione backwards, and his hands were rubbing her back.  Ginny was filled with disgust. She walked away, thankfully unnoticed.  

       She couldn't concentrate all through Care of Magical Creatures, one of her best subjects.  All she could think about was what she had just seen.  Should she tell Harry? Or should she keep it a secret?  It was going to nag her mind all day.  She had forgotten all about being mad at Hermione in the morning.  Instead of being filled with anger, she was filled with confusion.  WHY had they kissed?  Do your feelings just change that easily when you like someone that much?  But they can't, my feelings haven't changed towards Harry, and I've liked him since my second year. She knew that this would nag her for the rest of the day. 

       In Potions, Harry even noticed something was different between Ron and Hermione.  They had walked into Potions, late, together, both looking very flustered.  Ron didn't even argue with Snape when he took 15 points from Gryffindor for being late.  The two sat down on either side of Harry, and quietly got their quills and parchment out to take notes. 

       "What's up with you two?" whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, searching on what to say to him.  But all Ron did was mouth, "Tell you later."

       And for the rest of the class, Harry had to sit through the agony of wondering what had happened between the two.  And it didn't help that Hermione and Ron kept giving each other weird looks, making Harry feel very uncomfortable.  Finally, it was time for lunch, and Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands and led them to the Great Hall.  

       He led them to three seats at the end of the table, and threw his books down.  He motioned for them to sit down, but he stood up.  "Explain."

       "Er—you see…" Ron started.

       "Yes, you see, we were just uh…"

       "You were just what? Come on now, on with it!" demanded Harry.

       Ron finally made up his mind.  They weren't going to tell Harry what had happened, and that was that. If he was mad at them, then so be it.  He couldn't bear to tell his best friend that he had kissed his other best friend.  "Harry, we hope you don't mind, but we're not going to tell you. It's our, me and Hermione's, personal business, and you have no right to know what it is."

       Harry this time did sit down.  He couldn't believe that his best friend, for all these years, had said that to his face.  **Personal business, he says? Between him and Hermione? Well, I'm their best friend, shouldn't I know also?** He thought to himself.  

       "Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

       Harry jerked out of his thoughts.  He stared at Hermione.  He couldn't believe that she had just asked him that, if he was okay.  What did she think? That he was happy that Ron had said that to him?  Of course not, he felt betrayed. Harry answered Hermione by asking her, "Please pass the ketchup." 

       Cautiously, Hermione passed it to him.  "You didn't answer my question Harry, are you okay with us not telling you?" 

       Harry still didn't answer after 2 minutes.  Ron and Hermione looked at each other with uncertainty.  Hermione gave him a look that said, "Good going, now he's not going to talk to us." 

       "Of course I'm okay," Harry said, interrupting their thoughts, "my two best friends just told me that they weren't going to tell me their 'personal business' because obviously I'm not as important to them as I thought I was." 

       "Harry! You know perfectly well that you are also our best friend! It's just that—" started Hermione.

       "Yes! You know bloody well that I would never leave you out of anything—" said Ron.

       "Then what are you doing NOW?" asked Harry furiously.  When neither Ron nor Hermione answered, he said, "That's what I thought." 

       Harry left dinner early, not able to sit with Ron and Hermione any longer.  When he was about to go up to the common room, he had a better idea.  He started on his way down to Hagrid's.  

       When he reached Hagrid's hut, he knocked on it three times.  Hagrid opened the door right away and led him inside.  "Haven't seen ya in awhile, 'Arry …" then, noticing Harry's facial expression, he added, "what's wrong with ya?"

       Harry just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of tea.  He stared into the welcoming fire for awhile.  All of sudden, everything started coming out.  "Hagrid, you know how Ron and Hermione have liked each other for who knows when, right? Well, Ginny and I have tried to get them to go out, right? And it almost worked, until the prat, Ron, said something mean to Hermione, and they got in a big row about it.  So, today, Ron and Hermione walked into Potions, obviously hiding something from me, and they said that they would tell me later.  So I asked them about it, later, and you know what Ron said? He says that they're not going to tell me because it's their personal business, and that I have no right to know what it is." 

       Hagrid heaved a great sigh when Harry finished.  "I see what ye mean, 'Arry.  You have yer right to be upset. I don't know what ter tell yeh."

       "That's okay, Hagrid.  I didn't come hear for any advice.  I just wanted to talk about things, other than what I'm going through right now.  

       So, for about 1 ½ more hours, they talked.  From quidditch, to school, you name it.  Harry was in a better mood after he left Hagrid's.  He walked back to Hogwarts with a spring in his step, almost forgetting about the whole fight between him and his best friends.  As he reached the common room, he braced himself.  He knew what he was going to say to Ron and Hermione.  

  A/N: Just Review please … more to come!


	5. Struggles

Summary: Ginny struggles to keep the secret to herself … while Harry still tries to figure out what it is.  Can Ginny trust herself not to go to Harry and blurt it out? Or will Harry find out for himself?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

Chapter 5 

Struggles 

By happythoughts

       Harry walked into the common room, his eyes looking around for Ron and Hermione.  Surprisingly, he didn't find them.  His eyes caught Ginny sitting in a corner by herself, staring out of a window looking at the campus.  He silently tiptoed over to her, not to disturb her.  "Ginny?"

       Ginny jumped.  "Oh, hi, Harry."

       "Mind if I sit down?" he asked her.

       "Nope … sure …" 

       He sat down next to her on the window seat and said, "What's up?" 

       Ginny sighed and looked at him.  Should she dare tell him what was bothering her? Or would she be breaking her promise to herself by telling him?  Although, Ron and Hermione didn't know that Ginny had witnessed what had happened.  She took and risk and tried hinting to Harry.  "A whole lot of stuff, Harry."

       "Well, I'm all ears."

       "Okay.  If you knew something about some other people, but you knew that they wouldn't want anyone knowing about it, would you tell that something to other people? Or would you keep it to yourself?"

       Harry was stumped.  "Well, that's a pretty good question.  What made you think of it?"

       Now Ginny was stumped.  What was she supposed to say? "That's not the point, Harry, I was asking you another question."

       "Er—well I'm not sure.  Do these other people know that you know about their 'something'?"

       "Not exactly … well, no, they don't know that I know."

       "Well then, I don't see what's the matter of telling someone else, if they don't know that you know.  I mean, eventually they will find out, and they won't know who to accuse of telling that something," he answered smartly.

       "Harry, it's not that easy.  What if they _do_ find out that that certain _person_ knew … what would that person do? Deny it, or tell the truth?" she asked, getting confused by the second.

       "Ginny, what do you have to tell me? Anything? Anything at all?" he asked, getting straight to the point. 

       Ginny looked away from Harry's bright, green eyes.  She wanted to be truthful to Harry, but she also wanted to be truthful to her brother and her best friend.  "Well, if I told you what I wanted to tell you, that would be breaking my friends' trust.  I can't do that, I'm sorry."

       Finally, something in Harry's mind clicked.  "Ginny! Do you know what happened with Ron and Hermione?" 

       **Finally, he figured it out! I thought he'd never come to his senses.** Ginny thought.  "What? What are you talking about, Harry?"

       He stood up and started pacing back and forth.  "Listen.  This whole day Ron and Hermione were acting weird around me.  And they wouldn't tell me what was up with them.  So now we're in a fight.  And finally, after us talking, I know that you know what happened with them.  Please tell me.  Please, I must know." 

       He looked into her big brown eyes pleadingly.  She tried to look away from those startling green eyes.  _You can do this, just look away._ She thought.  And surprisingly, she did look away.  Proud of herself, she even said, "I'm sorry, Harry, but what I know is to be kept confidential and I cannot tell you.  You'll just have to find out by yourself."  

       And with that, she walked away, leaving Harry in a very confused and angry state. 

**~**

       After dinner, Ron and Hermione went outside to talk.  After their little kiss in the hallway that day, things had been very awkward between them.  They walked inches apart around the lake, avoiding each other's eyes, only having small conversation.  But mostly on both of their minds was their fight with Harry.  But they each had different views about it.  According to Hermione, she thought that they should have told Harry what had happened.  After all, he is their best friend.  But when Hermione told Ron this, he had a temper. 

       "Ron, do you think we should have told Harry what happened?"  she asked him.

       Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets.  He didn't want to talk about the whole event, and he most certainly did not want to answer that question, it was too embarrassing.  "Well, you heard what I said.  No, I don't think that we should have, and I'm glad we didn't, because if we had, right now he would be making fun of us or even worse, being mad at us."

       "Ron, what do you think Harry is right now? Happy for us? No, he's mad.  It's better for him to be talking to us than for him to be ignoring us completely," she said exasperately.

       "So you're saying we should have told him?" demanded Ron.

       "Well … yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Ron," said Hermione hesitantly.

       "Hermione, come on now, it would be even more awkward for _him._ Think about it, he'd always be around us, even now, when we would want to be," Ron blushed before he said this, "well you know … alone."

       Hermione blushed also, grateful that you couldn't see in the darkness of the night.  "Well, I can see your point, but I just don't want Harry to be mad at this whole thing.  It's going to be even harder to ask for his forgiveness, and then finally tell him."

       They finally had circled the entire lake, and were back at the beginning where they had started.  "Should we go back in?" asked Ron somewhat reluctantly. 

       "Er—sure, I guess," said Hermione.  The only thing she wanted was to stay with Ron for the entire night.  So quickly that Ron didn't have time to react, she leaned him and gave him a quick kiss.  Then, she ran up the stairs towards the door and ran inside, leaving Ron in a confused, but very happy place. 

**~**

       The next morning, Harry awoke, very grumpily.  Yesterday had not been one of his best days, except when he had visited Hagrid.  He was still angry with Hermione and Ron, and now Ginny, because she wouldn't tell him what she knew.  She, of all people, would have been the first person he would have thought to tell him something.  He wasn't going to let that go to his head anymore.  

       He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.  He didn't even bother with his hair, it got messy again anyways after 5 minutes.  He changed quickly and quietly, not to wake Ron so they wouldn't get in another fight.  He hoped that no one would be up yet, when he walked down to the common room.   Unfortunately, there were two people downstairs, near the fire.  Not wanting to disturb them, he tried to walk by them quietly towards the portrait.  He glanced at them quickly and walked away.  Then, he looked back at the two people, startled … and stared in disbelief. 

**~**

A/N: Uh-oh! What happened? Who did Harry see? And why was he in disbelief? Check out the next chapter to find out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all the best.  J


	6. Harry's Fun

Summary:  Harry is in a terrible mood when he sees something that makes it all go away.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

Harry's Fun

By happythoughts

       Just when Harry thought things couldn't get worse, he was right.  Things didn't get worse.  In fact, his mood changed totally right from the beginning of the day.  As he stared at Ron and Hermione having a make out session right in front of him, he thought, _Well, well, well.  Thought I would never find out about you secret, did you? _Knowing that nothing could possibly distract Ron and Hermione, he sat down right across from them in a comfy arm chair.  For a long time he just sat there, staring at them kissing.  He tried to keep in his laugh as he would hair an occasional grunt from Ron, or a wimper for Hermione.  Harry looked at his watch.  _Only 30 more minutes of breakfast, they have to come up for air sometime. _ He thought.   

       Finally, the two love birds broke apart, after about 10 minutes of Harry sitting there.  They looked into each other's eyes embarrassedly and then looked around, making sure no one was there.  "H-harry! W-what are you doin- doing here?!" stuttered a very embarrassed, and red Ron.  

       Hermione turned around.  Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Harry! How long have you been here?" 

       They looked at Harry, who had a mischevious grin on his face.  He answered saying only two words.  "Long enough." 

       He got up out of his chair and walked towards the portrait.  "Come on now, we're late for breakfast," he said to them, who were still obviously in shock. They got up awkwardly and walked towards the door with Harry.  They didn't speak until they sat themselves down at the table, eating hurriedly.  But it seemed that Harry was taking his time.  

       "So, thought I wouldn't find out, did you?" he asked them, proud of himself.  

       "Er—not exactly …" began Ron.

       "Harry, we were going to tell you, you know that, don't you? We just didn't want to tell you so soon.  We didn't want to tell anyone so soon," said Hermione pleadingly.

       "You're a little late, aren't you? Ginny already knows about you two, she knew even before me. But _she _was a good friend," he looked at Ron menacingly, "and she kept her secret because she wouldn't tell me."

       Ron shifted guiltily in his seat.  "Sorry, Harry."

       "Yeah, sorry, Harry," added Hermione.  

       It was hard for Harry to accept their apology. "You know, that was really rude of you to say what you said to me lastnight.  I felt like the third wheel out of us three, and it did not feel good.  It's going to be hard to accept your apology."

       Ron's mouth dropped open. Had Harry just rejected his apology? His mouth opened and shut, he was apparently lost for words.  The three were left in a deafening silence.  Ron, apparently embarrassed, just sat there, staring at Harry in disbelief.  Hermione was in shock, that Harry, who was usually caring and accepting of apologies, rejected their's. And Harry? Well he was just returned to eating his breakfast. 

**~**

       In transfiguration, they were learning how to transform things into whatever their mind wanted them to turn into.  It was a difficult task, but everyone got the hang of it quickly.  Everyone was paired with a certain object.  Harry had a pencil, Hermione had a knut, and Ron had a shoe.  Harry and Hermione thought this was very funny, because it smelled like dung.  

       "Now remember! You _must_ say 'Desirem Lototus!' with the Latin accent! Or else your object won't turn into what your mind most wants, but what it _least_ wants!" said Professor McGonagall.

       "Desirem Lototus!" cried Ron.  Suddenly, his shoe began to release green smoke.  He coughed as he inhaled it, waving it out of his way.  As soon as he saw what he had turned his shoe into, he wished he had not waved the smoke away.  There lay a miniature figurine of Hermione.  Ron turned crimson red and wished he could disappear on the spot.  Seamus, who was sitting right in front of Ron, turned around exclaiming, "Look what I have! A real bag of 10000 gall—,"  Suddenly, he gasped, when he saw Ron's result of the spell.  Then, he burst out laughing hysterically.  

       "Seamus! Shhh! Be quiet!" hushed Ron.

       But Seamus wouldn't stop laughing.  Pretty soon, he had motioned the whole class to come over and look at Ron's result.  Ron desperately tried to hide it, but obviously the little figure of Hermione liked the attention.  But, the real Hermione, did not like it.  She was almost close to crying.  Harry felt bad.  He was about to comfort her when he remembered that they were still in a fight.  Reluctantly, he turned back to his work, ignoring everyone crowding around Ron's desk.

       "What _seems_ to be the problem?!" demanded Professor McGonagall. The class moved away from Ron and let her peer through her glasses at the little figure.  An odd look came to her face.  She muttered under her breath, not meaning for anyone to hear, "I should have known."  She left Ron's desk, winked at him, and continued on with the class. 

**~**

       Harry wished dearly that he could have laughed along with the rest of the Gryffindors at Ron's figure, but he knew that Hermione would be even more upset.  He tried to keep quiet as he heard Seamus repeat the whole event to a group of Ravenclaws in the hall way, on his way to Divination.  He hadn't bothered to wait for Ron.  Everyone had been bombarding Ron in the hallway, teasing him and making fun of him.  _He deserves it,_ thought Harry. 

       He walked slowly up the stairs to the classroom to Divination.  He was trying to take as long as he had to before the class started.  He reluctantly opened the door when he reached it and pulled it open.  The familiar malodorous smell came to his nose and his eyes immediately began to water.  He found his usual seat near the window, and opened it all the way.  

       "Well good afternoon, class—," 

       "Sorry I'm late! Got caught up…" burst in Ron.  Immediately everyone began to snigger at him.  He looked around the room and much to Harry's discomfort, the only seat open was the one next to him.  Ron walked awkwardly up to him and said, "Mind if I sit here?"

       "Whatever," replied Harry.

       Professor Trelawney continued on with the class lesson.  "Everyone, today we will be seeing once again into the future.  But, this time it will be different.  We will be seeing some of the possible examples of what you will be when you grow up into a fully grown wizard."

       Everyone murmured in excitement, even Ron and Harry.  

       It had been an exciting lesson.  Harry learned surprisingly that he could possibly become an Auror, a Seeker for a professional Quidditch team, but much to his dismay, unemployed.  Ron could possibly become an Unspeakable, or also an Auror.  During the entire class of Divination, Ron had tried his best to make Harry be his friend again.  He had encouraged Harry, complimented him, and even tried small conversations with him.  But nothing worked.  Harry just ignored him, by grunting or just by acting like he didn't hear him.  

**~**

       Hermione noticed that things were still bad between Ron and Harry during dinner.  Harry would only talk to Hermione and Ron would try to talk to Harry.  Finally, it seemed like Ron had had enough.  "HARRY!  I am up to here with you ignoring me! Either you are my friend or you're not.  I'm going to strangle myself if you keep ignoring me!"

       "Oh, are you? Why don't you try to make me ignore you even more?" said Harry sarcastically.

       Ron was burning with anger.  Just to show it, he leaned down, grabbed Hermione's head and leaned forward. "Ron! What're you-," started Hermione. But she was interrupted when Ron's lips met hers.  After 10 seconds, they finally broke apart.  "Happy now? NOW are you going to talk me?" yelled Ron.

       Suddenly, he noticed that everything had suddenly gone still in the Great Hall.  He dared to look around.  Everyone he saw was staring at him, but smiling.  "It's about time!" yelled Ginny, who was all the way at the other end of the table.  Everyone laughed, and clapped.  Ron and Hermione blushed the deepest red. 

       "I guess those notes in my book paid off, didn't they Ron?" asked Harry happily.

       "They sure did!" he exclaimed.

       "What do you mean? _Those notes_ in your book? The ones that I found?" asked Hermione harshly.

       Ron and Harry looked guiltily at each other.  Harry began the talking.  "Hermione, we _knew_ that you would look in the back of my transfiguration book.  That's why we wrote those notes to each other.  That way, you could find out for yourself that Ron liked you, instead of him telling you straight to your face.  But then all of this other stuff happened on the way with it," Harry looked at Ron, "like you two _kissing_ already … that wasn't in the plan! So things kind of got screwed up.  None of the fighting was supposed to get this bad, although we were supposed to get into a fight, meaning me and Ron." 

       Hermione sat in shock.  Harry just went back to eating, but secretly, Ron slid Hermione's hand into his, and they sat like that without anyone noticing for a long time.  

                                                          THE END


End file.
